


Little Dancing Cat

by Alshoruzen



Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [3]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cosplay, Costumes, Dancing, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Post-Conan Kudou Shinichi, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshoruzen/pseuds/Alshoruzen
Summary: In a moment of insanity, Shinichi made a bet with Ai, but Kaito is more than happy to be the judge.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: KaiShin Secrets and Kisses [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 108





	Little Dancing Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Also on FF.Net.

The show had been a great success, if he did say so himself, and that was always good. But Shinichi hadn't been there. Kaito knew it was one of his detective's days off, so really he should have been able to make it to the show. Had something happened? Shinichi did, after all, trip over crime almost everywhere he went, but these days (due to some pointed insistence—a.k.a. threats—from Kaito), the police tended to quickly take over any cases Shinichi encountered on his days off and send the detective on his way.

Now feeling distinctly peeved and already beginning to plot how he was going to make Shinichi make it up to him, he came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the hall.

He could hear music. It was muffled and indistinct but it was definitely music. And it appeared to be coming from his dressing room. The dressing rooms were all great at keeping sound in because the builders had wanted people to be able to rehearse as loudly as they needed to without disturbing anyone else, but he could see that the door to his room was slightly ajar. It was through this hair thin crack that the music was seeping. It sounded like dance music: the kind of thing that should be accompanied by fiery, flashing lights and screaming crowds.

Kuroba Kaito's eyebrows rose. First of all, he was sure he'd locked the door to his dressing room. Secondly, being something of an expert thief himself, he'd also left booby-traps for anyone who might try to break into his dressing room. He kept a lot of props in there, and the last thing he wanted was for anyone to get the chance to tamper with them. He would not give anyone the chance to do to him what they had done to his father. He'd never be able to face his dad in the afterlife if he did. Thirdly, there was no radio or other similar device in there. Not that anyone other than Kaito himself would be able to use anyway.

The only people who had keys to his dressing room other than himself was his Shin-chan and the building manager, the latter of whom never entered anyone's room unless asked to fix something (and was currently out of the country). But Shinichi and loud dance music just didn't add up in Kaito's head. His detective was more into classical music, especially violin. But if it wasn't Shinichi then whoever it was had broken into his dressing room to play loud music…? That made even less sense.

He wasn't getting anywhere standing outside and speculating. Stepping to the door, he threw it open, ready to deal with anything from fans to assassins—

And froze. He'd thought he was ready for anything (reporters, paparazzi, lovesick fans, armed psychopaths, treasure hunters, thieves, you name it). The one thing he had not been ready for was this.

The clutter that usually dominated the room had been carefully cleaned up and his booby-traps disarmed. The lights were on but dimmed to a soft glow. The music was pouring from a small, portable radio that had been tucked into the corner. And in the middle of the room was Shinichi. His Shinichi—dressed in dark long-sleeves and pants that hugged his slim figure perfectly. The dim lights were nevertheless enough to cast faint highlights over the velvety fabric the clothes had been cut from. In addition, a pair of triangular ears perched atop the detective's head, and a long, rope-like tail sprouted from where his tailbone would be. But there was more (while surprising, that alone would not have been able to render the great Kaitou KID speechless).

Shinichi was dancing.

By that point Kaito had stopped listening to the music altogether so he didn't know what song it was. All he knew was that it had a beat because he couldn't take his eyes off his detective's lithe form as it moved to that beat. The way he twisted and swayed, all long legs and slender hips, riding the rhythm like it was a part of him.

It was beautiful and breathtaking, adorable and arousing all at once. In his eyes, those gracefully seductive movements morphed all too easily to the image of Shinichi writhing in pleasure under him.

He'd had no idea Shinichi could even dance, let alone like that. For a long moment all he could do was stare as the door swung shut behind him with a soft click. Then something snapped and he crossed the room in two long strides.

-0-

A month ago, Shinichi would have called anyone who suggested he would be doing this crazy. A one hundred percent, honest to goodness nutcase.

He checked his watch again. Kaito's show should have just started. Perfect. Pushing open the theater's back door, he looked around to check that there was no one watching then made a beeline for Kaito's dressing room.

It had started one month ago on the day he'd gone over to help Professor Agasa and Haibara clean up a particularly messy invention gone wrong. Afterward he'd stayed to help Haibara make dinner while Agasa ran down to the store to buy replacement parts for the aforementioned invention which he claimed he knew how to fix.

Haibara and the rest of the members of the Shounan Tantei were now in middle school. They were still looking for crimes around every corner, but they had also begun to explore other extracurricular activities. Just the previous week, Ayumi had dragged the whole gang to an introductory dance lesson.

"How was it?" he asked. He had a hard time imagining Haibara participating in such a thing.

She shrugged. "It was okay. Nothing special. Genta looked like he had a broken leg, but he improved. The teacher is quite skilled at helping beginners. Perhaps you should join us next time."

"You're going again?" he asked before the rest of what she'd said sunk in and he frowned. "And what do you mean I should join you?"

She gave him a bland look. "There's no shame in not being able to dance. I simply thought you might want to learn considering how much you were fretting last time Kuroba took you to a party and you had to watch him dance with that Lady Takamiya the whole time."

Shinichi huffed. "I wasn't fretting. Besides, she was the host's daughter. It would have been rude if he refused to dance with her. It had nothing to do with whether or not I can dance."

"But you didn't."

"Because I didn't want to."

"Or because you can't."

"I can," he objected.

The girl rolled her eyes. "I meant real dancing. Standing in one place and swaying a little is not dancing."

"It's not like it's rocket science. All you need is a sense for rhythm."

"Is that so? In that case, I have a proposition for you."

And so here he was, adjusting a pair of black, cat ears so that they would sit in the correct places amidst his hair. Haibara had helpfully lent a hand in acquiring the costume (she got to choose it as part of the bet) and multiple instructional books and videos for him. It hadn't been easy hiding everything from Kaito. Practicing without being caught by the magician had been even harder, but he'd managed. Though he didn't think he would have been able to hide it much longer, so it was a good thing he wouldn't have to after today. Part of him was actually quite curious to see Kaito's reaction. The magician thief was nearly impossible to really surprise, and even when he was surprised it rarely ever showed through his Poker Face. He said it was a matter of professional pride. Today, however, Shinichi was positive even Kaito's jaw was going to drop.

He was kind of looking forward to it.

He checked the clock on the wall. The show should have just ended. Kaito would be back at any moment.

Reaching over, he hit play on the radio then stepped to the center of the room.

He closed his eyes and let the music take over. After he'd gotten over the embarrassing aspects of it all (maybe Haibara had chosen this setup in the hopes that he would chicken out—it would be just like her), there was actually something enjoyable about the dance. It was the adrenaline and the sheer joy of movement and the way it really felt like he was connecting with the music. Like it wasn't just something he was listening to but something inside him that needed to be set free.

Caught up fully in the moment, he didn't even hear Kaito come in or the sound of the door closing. He did let out a surprised yelp as he was grabbed mid motion and tossed onto the dressing room couch. Before he'd even fully registered what was happening, Kaito had hooked his fingers under the waistband of his pants and underwear. In one quick move, he pulled them down and off and tossed them aside, leaving Shinichi bare from the waist down.

"Kaito!" he half squeaked half shrieked, but the magician wasn't listening.

An instant later, Shinichi found himself being pushed further onto the couch. His left leg was thrown over the back of the couch as Kaito gripped the underside of his right knee, bending the detective's leg and pushing it up towards his shoulder and away from the couch's backrest.

Shifting onto the couch between Shinichi's now widely spread legs, Kaito leaned over and caught his lips in a searing kiss, tongue pushing past soft lips to plunder the hot cavern beyond. His free hand moved to fish a small tube from one of his many hidden pockets.

Shinichi broke the kiss first, flushed and breathing hard. "Kai, wait—"

He cut himself off with a gasp as Kaito shoved two fingers up inside him. His muscles clenched automatically in an attempt to get rid of the sudden invaders, but they only sank in deeper. They began to move almost at once. They scissored, pushing against his inner walls as they worked to prepare him for something bigger. He tossed his head back against the couch cushions, his hands flailing for something to hold. One caught and scrunched up the front of Kaito's dress shirt. The other fisted in the fabric of the couch cushions. A third finger was already pushing its way in, stretching him further. It was almost too fast but those talented fingers were pressing there and all he could do was moan as his back arched. His own member was growing harder by the second in response to the stimulation. And oh god he didn't want those fingers to stop but they were already pulling out.

He whimpered in protest, body aching for more. He didn't have long to wait. Fast seemed to be the word of the day.

Kaito quickly pushed his own pants down before moving his hands along the detective thighs and to his hips. Lifting Shinichi's hips to give himself better access, he pressed his achingly hard member against his lover's waiting hole.

The cry of his name as he entered Shinichi was just what the thief wanted to hear—the missing piece of the song.

They were moving almost instinctively with the music now, and the rhythm was hard and fast. Shinichi's pleasured cries as Kaito thrust into him blended with the beat to make a music all its own. Combine that with the way his detective's lithe body was twisting and writhing under him and it definitely became one of the best performances Kaito had ever had the pleasure of attending. And he decided to show his approval by picking up the pace. It was time for the grand finale.

Their cries as they came together were loud enough to drown out the final crashing notes of the music.

-0-

The music had long since ended but neither Kaito nor Shinichi had made a move to get up. Instead they stayed curled together on the couch, wrapped in the afterglow from their activities.

"What was that all about?" Kaito asked eventually, breaking the silence?

"Hmm?" Shinichi murmured, not bothering to move from where he had his face buried in the crook of the thief's neck. "What was what about?"

"The costume, the dance…?"

"Oh that. I had a bet with Haibara."

"And what kind of bet involves you performing an erotic dance in my dressing room all dressed up? Not that I mind, but I am curious."

He thought he felt Shinichi shrug. "Technically it was supposed to be if I could dance, though she got to pick the dance and the outfit. But we needed a judge and you came up."

"So who won?"

"I did. I told her I didn't think you'd be able to keep your hands to yourself through the whole dance when I saw what she'd picked, but she decided that if you didn't keel over laughing then it would mean I was doing it right."

Kaito had to laugh at that. "I'll certainly vouch for that. You did wonderfully. So what do you get for winning?"

"An all expense paid weekend vacation for two to any hot spring in Japan that we want."

Kaito whistled. "Pretty good prize there."

"Mmmm hmmm."

"I forgive you for missing my show, by the way."

Shinichi snorted. "I didn't have much choice. I couldn't exactly go out in public dressed like this."

"Well, technically you could have, but I'm glad you didn't." The magician's arms tightened possessively around Shinichi's waist. "So can I see the whole show sometime?"

"Can you sit still long enough?"

"Not sure. Le's find out."

"Right now?" Shinichi was starting to sound a little nervous.

Kaito chuckled, gently massaging circles on his detective's lower back. He knew he'd been a bit rougher with Shinichi than he normally would be. "Not now. Just someday."

"Mmmm. I'll think about it."


End file.
